


if these wings could fly (for the rest of our lives)

by Adreamermusing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Guilt, Hopeful Ending, KakaObi Week 2019, M/M, Pining, Reincarnation, Self-Indulgent, and unashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adreamermusing/pseuds/Adreamermusing
Summary: Kakashi can’t help but see the Obito he’d known as a boy—kind and brave and entirely too good for them all—in this new life. He still is that boy, but there are also parts of a man who has learned to do better and is trying to make up for his wrongs. Kakashi has no right to; he knows he doesn’t after the role he played in hurting Obito, but—he can’t help but be proud of him. And silently cheers him on as he has for years now, willing for him and Rin to be happy. After all, a lifetime of love and devotion can’t be wiped away so easily.





	if these wings could fly (for the rest of our lives)

Kakashi Hatake has known for as long as he can remember that he’s lived another life. His father does too. It was obvious that they’d been reincarnated somehow, in this alternate world or even this world in the future; a world that's possibly a reward for the warfare and trials of their last life. Kakashi has almost everything he wants here; it’s a dream come true to grow up with his father and get to know a mother who’d passed far too young in a world, that he now realizes, didn’t deserve her. He even has his adorable ninken, and he’d never admitted it to himself before, but he really always was truly happiest around them.

Kakashi had always thought paradise to be a place where he could see his loved ones. As he’d stood brooding in front of the memorial stone too many times, he’d wondered if he’d see his loved ones on the other side when he passed; wondered if they’d be even a little proud of him, wondered if they’d ever forgive him when he got the chance to apologize.

Wondered if Obito would be proud of the life he’d lived from the other side. (So much for that.)

Kakashi knows what Obito is up to now, in this new world. It’s difficult not to when he’s possibly the most beloved person in the country, set to break the records set by Minato sensei—not so coincidentally also his mentor—to become the youngest Prime Minister ever. There are fan pages dedicated to him online (and wasn’t that a discovery! The shinobi part of Kakashi still shudders at the lack of security of the internet, but the genius part of him is in awe), and nearly every day, there’s something or the other being posted about his latest good deed or his latest impassioned speech as a community leader.

As Kakashi feeds one of the newest puppies in the shelter his family owns, petting and cooing at the newly christened Shiro, he can’t bring himself to regret not seeking his old comrades and students out. All of them are veritable leaders and continue to be incredible people. Naruto had grown up with Minato sensei and Kushina as he should have, and they were the most famous family in the country, changing even this world for the better. Sakura is a rising doctor and medical researcher, who had in this world, worked under Rin.

_You let Rin die_

“Kakashi? Are you alright?”

Kakashi realized his eyes were shut tightly and that he’d stopped petting Shiro when he looked up to his father. (Sakumo Hatake in this world realized early on what his family needed and made sure they did what they loved and trusted only a few. He wouldn’t make the same mistake of trusting too easily again.)

“Ah yeah, I just remembered…some bad memories,” Kakashi says, leaving out the unstated “trauma from being a child soldier in my previous life” because that's obvious at this point.

His dad looks at him sadly. (How strange it was, that despite living more than ten years longer than he did in his previous life, that he still didn’t look as old and weary as the Sakumo Hatake of Kakashi’s previous memories.)

“It’s…difficult, getting used to it. You can’t really forget,” his dad says carefully. “Especially since it wasn’t easy for you at all; I should have been there for you—”

“But you are now,” Kakashi said firmly, cutting off that line of thought, knowing just how deeply guilt ran in their family. He picks up Shiro, running his hands through soft fur to calm himself.

_Dogs are good. Rin is alive and living her life well. She’s best friends with Obito. They’re best friends again. They’re looking after Naruto and Sakura. Kakashi hasn’t failed anyone here or broken any promises. Things are good._

Kakashi could have made himself known to them; they’d have welcomed him back with open arms but—

But…he can’t really bring himself to it.

It’s…hard not to get lost in Obito’s bright smile and the imprints of the scarred half of his handsome face (birth marks are the official explanation, which they technically are). He sees Obito giving Naruto a noogie, the two of them laughing in pictures. It’s hard not to feel a pang in his chest when he hears about Obito rescuing yet another cat stuck in a tree or helping the elderly carry their things. It’s…difficult sometimes, to watch Obito and Rin so comfortable around each other, making this world a better place, and ensuring that war doesn’t ruin it the way it ruined their world. He wonders if there’s a similar reason why he’s never seen Sasuke in this world with Naruto and Sakura (they always were too alike).

Kakashi can’t help but see the Obito he’d known as a boy—kind and brave and entirely too good for them all--in this new life. He still _is_ that boy, but there are also parts of a man who has learned to do better and is trying to make up for his wrongs. Kakashi has no right; he knows he doesn’t after the role he played in hurting Obito, but—he can’t help but be proud of him. And silently cheers him on as he has for years now, willing for him and Rin to be happy. After all, decades of love and devotion can’t be wiped away so easily.

It’s for that reason that he knows it’s better to stay away. It’s probably cowardly but… _Kakashi is so tired._ He’s been the copy ninja for so long and failed so many times that he’d rather just live the life he’s always wanted to, cuddling his dogs and caring for those dogs who can’t find a home. He says so too, to his dad.

His dad huffs, “Why do you think I opened this place? We’ve seen enough suffering for a lifetime.” And Kakashi can’t help but agree. A quiet life suits him best. 

…which is why he’s shocked into silence when he sees a very familiar face walk into “Hatake’s Home for Dogs” the next day.

Kakashi’s just finished soothing one of the frightened new arrivals, speaking in low, calming tones and brushing his fingers gently through its fur—when he sees Obito standing in the doorway.

It’s…strange and familiar at the same time to see Obito there, seemingly speechless. This is the Obito he never got to know, yet it feels like he’s known him forever.

When it looks like Obito isn’t going to speak anytime soon, Kakashi decides to break the ice.

“Long time no see, crybaby.”

Obito looks flabbergasted for a moment before he bursts into the most emotional laughter Kakashi has ever seen. He comes to stand before Kakashi, tears streaming from his eyes despite his most valiant attempts.

“I never thought I would find you again, Bakakashi. I looked everywhere for you. You really like to keep me waiting huh?” Obito says, and Kakashi is stunned at the rawness and honesty and _softness_ in his eyes.

“Why were you looking for me?” Kakashi asks, too flustered to come up with a witty reply.

“To tell you how much Minato and Kushina miss you; how much Naruto and Sakura miss their Sensei, how much Rin wants to apologize; how much _I_ want to apologize; to tell you how much _I_ missed you; to tell you that I’m trying to be everything you thought I was before I ruined everything,” Obito says, voice cracking at the last word.

“I’m sorry,” he continues, voice barely above a whisper. “For everything. It’s never going to be enough but more than anything, I want to tell you how sorry I am for hurting you.”

Kakashi is speechless. Of all the things he’d expected, this isn’t one of them.

“If you don’t forgive me, that’s alright. I promise I’ll go and never bother you again,” he says, voice becoming progressively smaller and looking at the floor.

Kakashi makes a choice; he steps into Obito’s personal space, tilts Obito’s head towards him, and smiles. Obito flushes, probably embarrassed.

“I’ve missed you too,” he says slowly. “How do you feel about puppies?”

At that, Obito smiles widely, stretching the faded scars on the right side of his face and his eyes lighting up. _Oh,_ Kakashi thinks, _he’s beautiful._ It was the same thing that had run through his head a lifetime ago on a battlefield, amidst broken masks and terror and pain.

Obito pulls him into a hug so tight that it almost seems like he’s never going to let go. His face is buried in Kakashi’s shoulder; one of his hands is around his waist, and his fingers are brushing softly through Kakashi’s hair. Kakashi buries his face in Obito’s neck and thinks, _yeah,_ _things are perfect._

 


End file.
